This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core provides infrastructure and administrative support services to the Resource, including grant submissions, post-award grant financial management, non- competitive grant renewals, and accounting for the use of the MRI research scanners (currently a 1.5T and 4T system are in operation; a new 3T and 7T systems are ordered). In addition, the Administrative Core also includes staff responsible for Information Technology (IT) at the CIND, data base management and scientific programming support. Furthermore, the Administrative Core has extended its activities to plan for delivery, installation, management and operation of the new 3T and 7T systems.